


Curls and Coconut

by blacktithe



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: You share many things with your boyfriend. Styling products is not one of them.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 34





	Curls and Coconut

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little idea that popped into my head one day while seeing all of the posts on tumblr about Henry’s curls. I couldn’t help but chuckle when this story hit me. I hope you find it amusing too.
> 
> Beta'd by my dear friend, Julia

These are the mornings that I swear my boyfriend is a madman. Who in their right mind gets up before the crack of dawn to go for a run before breakfast?

Henry. That’s who.

“I have to get my fasted cardio in.”

Huh. You would have thought our morning activities would have been enough cardio. It was for me.

At least I can console myself with the fact that we will get to spend the entire day lazing about. Between his filming schedule and my work commitments, we haven’t had a full weekend off at the same time in months, and I planned on taking full advantage.

There was a solid thump down the hall followed by the clack of bear talons on the floor. A smile crept onto my face. My boys were home.

Kal was the first one to make an appearance. He came barreling through the entryway to the kitchen, sliding to a halt at my feet when he realized just what was sizzling away in the skillet. The little whining sound that came out of him sounded like it belonged to an animal a quarter his size.

I stifled a laugh and glanced down to see him giving me the saddest expression his usually jovial face could offer.

“Alright fine,” I said with an overly dramatic sigh. “Here you go.”

I grabbed one of the cooling pieces of bacon from a plate beside the stove and tossed it to him. The fried piece of pig flesh never reached the ground.

“Already begging away, I see,” Henry said as he entered the room.

He turned his sparkling blue eyes towards me and smiled. “Do I get a treat as well?”

He glued me to the spot with one of his boyish smiles that hinted of near-constant mischief floating just below his charming surface.

I turned away from the stove, allowing him to pull me into his arms just as his lips descended upon mine.

The kiss was languid and soft. It was the kind of kiss that never fails to turn my insides to mush and makes my toes curl.

Reaching under the edge of his beanie, I scratched along his damp hairline. A groan rumbled up from his chest. His lips drifted away from my mouth and started working their way down my neck.

“Henry,” I gasped. “You smell like ass.”

I felt his laughter as much as I heard it.

“Alright. I’ll go shower.” He glanced over my shoulder. “You’re burning the bacon.”

“Shit.”

I spun around, quickly pulling the bacon from the pan and placing them on the plate with the rest of the strips to drain while I set about finishing up breakfast.

Henry returned a few minutes later, his dark curls looking particularly springy and soft atop his head. It was my favorite look on him.

Most people would think that someone with my curls wouldn’t find the same hair texture attractive on their partner, but I absolutely loved it.

Henry’s brother, Charlie, had teased us mercilessly for it at the last family dinner.

“Your children will have the most unruly hair on earth.”

We laughed him off, but he was probably right. Any children we had would be doomed to have the same mess of crazy curls we did.

“This better?” Henry asked, holding his arms out to the side.

“Hmm. Much.”

I let him pull me back into his arms. I relished in his clean soothing scent. Cedarwood, chamomile, and… coconut?

I jerked away from him. My eyes narrowed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked

My eyes drifted up to the mop of curls on top of his head.

Reaching up, I ran my fingers across the well-defined ringlets along his forehead. Downy soft. I braced myself by placing both hands on his broad shoulders and lifted myself up onto the tips of my toes to get a good whiff of his hair. Coconut.

I lowered myself to the floor with a huff. “You used my new hair stuff,” I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

An amused grin toyed on Henry’s lips. “You’re upset because I used your hair products.”

“Yes!” His eyebrows rose in surprise. “You’re not supposed to smell like me. You’re supposed to smell like you!”

Henry threw his head back and laughed. 

“Why are you laughing?”

“You look adorable when you’re angry.”

“You want adorable?” I challenged. “Let’s see how adorable you think I am when you have to sleep in that king-sized bed all alone.”

I moved to storm past him, but he reached out and took a hold of my shoulders. “I’m sorry, love. I’m sorry.” I let him pull me back in front of him with a scowl. “You’re not cute when you’re angry. You’re actually rather intimidating.” 

I rolled my eyes at him before uncrossing my arms and letting out a sigh.

“I guess you’re forgiven.”

He pulled me into another hug, dropping a kiss to the top of my head.

“You have to admit, this stuff is amazing.”

I chuckled. “Yeah. It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
